A Demon's heart: When war begins
by RavensFire 1803
Summary: what happened to Sinna before she even met Seto? What was she really like before she became a rebellion leader.How did she even become a god general. who's Dante? An adventure of Love, Hate, trust, revenge and war will take our dear Sinna for the ride of her life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Seto: Sinna!**

Seto ran after the demon that had just committed suicide to complete the contract. In the rush of the moment Seto jumped off the bridge to save the only woman that he ever loved.

**Mokuba: Seto!**

Mokuba called out as he ran after his brother, his wings whipped open and he flew after his

brother.

With his arm extended as far as it could go he reached for Sinna who was falling to death. She head her stomach wound that was slowly crystallizing. A sliver of the glittering crystal hit Seto in the face but instead of cutting him it turned to water.

**Seto: Sinna!**

Seto called and he noticed that she went limp. Seto finally caught up to Sinna and he grabbed her icy hand and pulled her close to him as the plunged into the water.

**Luca: Damn! Can you see them!**

Luca called out to Mokuba as he flew across the water searching for the duo.

**Mokuba: NO!**

Mokuba called back and he flew to the cliff and grabbed Luca and they sat at the shore waiting. Seto came up and gasped for air as he held Sinna's limp body.

**Seto: **Luca!...Luca I need your help. She crystallizing!

Seto called as he clasped on the found with Sinna on shore.

**Luca: Let me look**

he turned Sinna over onto her back and saw that his daughter wound started crystallizing.

**Luca: This is bad. We need a healer quickly before it's too late.**

Mokuba and Seto both looked at him in a worried way.

**Seto: How do we do that? Do you know any angels Mokuba that would be willing to help Sinna?! **Seto was frantic and Mokuba shook his head.

**Mokuba: The angels don't really care what happens to a demon. They just laugh and say good riddance**

He pointed out and Seto growled.

**Luca: I know someone that could help her but I don't know if he's still alive. If not I can find her teacher back in the demon world. Don't worry Seto we'll save her. The crystallizing is a very slow progress and it's very painful for us demons**

Luca informed and he picked up Sinna bridal style and he made his old tattered winged appear. **Luca: I'll meet you at the manor**

With that Luca flew away with Sinna in his arms.

**Mokuba:** **Don't worry Bro, I'll fly you there that way we're not stuck in traffic forever**

With a laughed, he grabbed Seto off the ground and they flew away to the mansion.

(At the Kaiba manor)

**Luca: Hurry open the door Kaiba**

Luca barked as he jogged over to her door upstairs.

Seto hastily opened the door and Luca fast walked to the bed and gently placed Sinna on the bed.

**Luca: Where's her spell book?!**

Luca asked and Mokuba found it quickly and gave it to him.

**Luca: Now I need to use her mirror**

He said as he walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Seto sighed and looked over at Sinna who was wincing at the pains the crystals spread little by little.

**Mokuba: Now we have to play the waiting game**

** Seto zoned out as he walked towards the short haired woman**

**Mokuba: she'll be okay bro. If she can withstand being stabbed by an angel sword wound about ten times. I'm sure she will get threw this.**

Mokuba knew Seto was listening but refusing to respond and he gave a smirk.

**Mokuba in thought: He really does love her**

he watched the older Kaiba sit next to his beloved demon.

Mokuba disappeared knowing that he wasn't much help in these types of situations. Seto held onto Sinna quivering hand and placed his forehead on his hand.

**Seto: Sinna... don't leave me. Please don't leave me.**

he begged silently, his voice shaken. He listened to the quiet painful whimpers that escaped Sinna's throat, with every whimper he shook little by little.

**Two hours later...**

Luca came out of the bathroom along with an elderly demon woman. She made her way to Sinna and behind her Luca motioned Seto to step aside. Doing so, the woman began to remove Sinna's blood blouse to study the crystallizing wound

**Healer: You are lucky to for surviving long as you have**

With a sighed she started to open a bag filled with herbs and other medicinal properties.

**Luca:** **Can you help her?**

Luca asked as he dismissed Seto from the room.

**Healer: ** **Of course I can help her, but it's gonna be along time before she will ever be able to have her full strength. I can do the best I can but if she doesn't react to the medicine in time we have two other** ways that could help her. One of them requires her to die in peace or...

Luca and the old woman went silent as they both looked at the bedroom door where Seto was located outside pacing back and forth.

**Luca: I don't think he would agree to that.**

Luca pointed out.

**Healer:** **Humans are strange creatures. They will do odd things for the ones they love.**

**Luca: Well lets see how she does with the medicine before we call for Seto.**

Luca commented and the old lady nodded and continued to her duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**pant... pant... pant**

**Human guard #1: Quickly after her! She must not escape again!**

You demon Sinna fled from the guards that were chasing her out of the filthy city of London. Ever since the mining hills killing that Sinna caused, she had been running and fighting for her life. She understood what she did was wrong in the eyes of God but... if there was a God and that he cared for every living thing on this forsaken world. Why wasn't He protecting her like everyone else says. Everyone hated her from day one of her birth. She did no wrong, she went to church like a good girl but stopped when her mother got sick. She didn't know what caused everyone to hate her so suddenly so in result she isolated herself up until her mother's death that's when she found out that the so called God didn't want anything to do with her.

**Sinna: I have to lose them fast ( in thought) **

Sinna quickened her pace as she reached the forest outside the city. Loosing the guards as she jumped from tree to tree in the opposite direction. Once she thought she was far enough from the pursuing guards she jumped down from a tree and walked to the small creek. Panting hard she fell onto her back and stretched out her arms and took in deep breaths. She felt lumps under her body so she sat up and felt what it was. As soon as she realized what it was, it was to late to react and she was tangled in a net and hanging from the tree above her.

**Sinna: Damn it!**

She struggled clawed and snarled to escape but it was made out of a tough metal.

**Man in the shadows: My My, you are a difficult woman to catch Sinna.**

**Sinna: Who's there?! Let me out of here and I might spare your life ( glaring at the dark figure)**

**Man in shadows: Those humans could never catch fine young demon such as you. I'm only here to take you back to Darius, king of the demon world.**

**Sinna: Demon world?**

The man didn't answer, only to release her from his net.

**(Man steps into the light) **

**Man from the shadows: Now then, will we be doing this the easy way or the hard way? Your choice deary.**

Sinna eyed that man up and down. He must have been a hunter of some sort.

**Sinna: How do I know if your lying? You could be part of the human church.**

**Hunter: You have a point there love. But you can trust me.**

Still unimpressed she stated walking away.

**Sinna: Not interested but thanks**

The hunter shook his head and watched as she walked away.

**Hunter: So you want to play this the hard way do you?**

With a smirk the hunter grabbed his whip and cracked it so that it was wrap around Sinna's bare ankle, making her trip.

**Sinna: What the hell?! Whoa!**

In Sinna's surprise she was being drug back towards that hunter. He smirked as Sinna was now on the ground right in front of him.

**Hunter: I'm not taking no as an answer deary**

Sinna was in utter shock and just looked at him.

**Hunter: Now be a good girl and come quietly and I won't use force.**

**Sinna: (Glaring) I'd like to see you try.**

**Hunter: Challenging me are we?**

**Sinna: …**

**Hunter: well I'm not in the mood to kill anything so how about this!**

The Hunter produced a portal that sucked them both into it's dark void.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone:) it's been awhile since I have posted a new story so i decided I would start working on my Demon's heart saga. This is the in between story. I plan on writing another one depending on how well this one ends. If you want to know what happens and why I'm writing this stories I suggest you read "A demon's heart" this is the first one I have written. please read that story before reading this one. it will make more sense for the beginning to this story. ( Sorry I didn't add this in the first chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the black butler series I am only using the personalities of the characters mainly for Sinna.

thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story. please leave a review or you can PM me if you wish to do so. Also if you are a guest reader on here you can also write reviews on my stories.

* * *

(IN THE DEMON WORLD)

Sinna fell hard on her back and the hunter landing swiftly on his feet. Sinna chocked on air as if it were taken from her. Soldiers soon surrounded her along with the hunter smirking.

**Hunter: King Darius is awaited for you.**

And lights out. When Sinna woke up she was in a cell. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Looking around the cell she noticed a small group of prisoners huddled in a corner.

**Sinna: Excuse me, where am I?**

The prisoners looked at each other then back at her.

**Young male demon #1: Your in King Darius's prison. **

**Sinna: Damn that hunter.**

**Young female demon #1: You were caught by the hunter? No one can face him and survive.**

**Sinna: I must be lucky then.**

**Child Demon #1: You must be what the other guards were talking about. You must be one of the rare wolf demons I've heard in stories.**

**Older Female Demon: Hush yourself child!**

**Child Demon #1: Well? She looks like she fits the description mother.**

**(**The child walks back to his mother)

**Younger male demon #2: You know the kid is right. She does look like one with the tail and ears anyways.**

Before Sinna could respond guards walked into her cell.

**Guard #1: On your feet wolf. Hands on the wall.**

Sinna raised her hands and placed them on the bars of her cell, facing the prisoners she had been speaking to earlier. The guard felt her arms,legs and side for any weapons while the other two guards pointed their cross bowed at her. They took one hand and tied it with rope along with the other.

**Guard #1: Walk!**

**Sinna: You don't have to yell!**

**Guard #2: You do as your ordered prisoner**

The guard grabbed Sinna by the back of the head and pushed her the ground. That made Sinna angry. She stood back up with an icy glare and looked at the guards.

**Guard #1: Move!**

The guard went to push her again but was stopped by a hefty blow to the abdomen sending flying into the wall.

**Guard #2: why you little-**

**(face kicked)**

**Sinna: Like I said there is no need for pushing and yelling gentlemen**

Sinna jumped, making her arms in front of her. The guards stood up and charged at her with cross bows. Sinna dodged the first guard hitting his bow upwards with her wrist making it misfire and sending an upper cut to his chin. The second guard kept his distance as he aimed carefully at Sinna who was painfully inching towards the guard.

**Guard #2: Stay back or I shoot!**

**Sinna: Does it look like I'm stopping. Either you put that gun down or I kick your ass like your friend over there. ( Points to the unconscious guard by the wall)**

The guard still aimed his bow at Sinna until another guard walked in. But this one was different from the others. He looked more... Deadly then the guard she was facing currently.

**God General Axel: My my, your a bit feisty for a wolf. You would make a good soldier.**

**Sinna ( stares at the man): I don't play well with others**

**Axel: Exactly, it would make a fine addition to his majesty's military**

**Sinna ( Scoffs): As if**

**Axel ( looks at the guard with cross bow): Put your gun down. We'll just have to teach her a lesson after she talks with Darius.**

Axel flash steps to Sinna grabbing her by her bounds and drags her out of the prison.

**Sinna ( struggling to get free): NO! I'm not going any where!**

Axel ignored her protests and kept on dragging her behind him. Sinna gave up her fighting as she got up the stairs, knowing there was no escape from his grasp she followed him in silence. Axel smirked as they walked to the throne room. They entered through two large solid mahogany doors that looked to fist a giant.

A red aisle carpet made a path up to the throne where a large man with white hair and yellow reptilian like eyes sat with his cheek resting on his fists. Four other men stood in perfect lines on each side on the few steps leading up to the "king". The men looked at Sinna as if they were examining her. She hated being stared at and averted her eyes. There was a long pause as she was sat on her knees.

**Darius: You are as fine like they say.**

**Sinna ( glaring at the ground): humph... You must be the so called "King of Demons".**

**God general Mika: Watch your tongue mutt!**

**Darius: silence!**

**( Darius looks at Sinna) **

**Darius: Now then down to business. I want you to join my military. Someone with strength like you would be a very good asset to me. All you really need is discipline and to be taught how to use your new found powers.**

**Sinna: … **

**Darius ( stands up and walks towards Sinna and forces her to look at him) : I am not taking a no for an answer young lady.**

Sinna was about to speak when a young man about Sinna's age walked in.

**Dante: Father!**

**Darius (let's Sinna go and she looks at the young demon): Dante, what are you doing here. I told you not to disrupt my meetings.**

**Dante: my apologize father but I think it would be better if we treated her with respect. **

**Darius: Then answer me this son. Do you think you have a better way of persuading her into joining us?**

**Dante: I'll train her myself and I'll be able to make her into the finest solider you have ever seen.**

**Darius: Fine ( Looks at Sinna once more than back at Dante) You have three years to turn her into a fine soldier if not. Well I'm sure she can find work around the castle.**

Sinna's heart stopped. Last time a man said that she became a sex slave to that fat land lord that burnt her house down when she was a child. Dante looked at her and saw the small spark of fear in her eyes.

**Dante: I'm sure I can make her into the best. (challenged tone)**

**Darius: Very well, do with her as you please son. ( waves his hand motioning Sinna and Dante to leave)**

Dante walked towards Sinna and helped her to her feet. She jerked away and stood up on her own. He grasped her upper arm lightly nudging her towards the side entrance from where he walked in.

They walked into a room that was lite well, the walls were a tan color along with medium brown colored trim. There was an oak framed twin bed with navy blue sheets and blankets and a matching end table. Dante lightly turned Sinna around so she was facing him.

**Dante: If I releise you from your bounds will you be good?**

**Sinna: … ( lifted her wrists up and didn't make eye contact)**

**Dante: I'll take that as a yes.**

He then took a pocket knife and cut the rope. Sinna rubbed her wrists as Dante stuffed the rope in his pocket.

**Dante: Now then, I'm Dante. Darius is my adopted father. And I am the same type of demon as you, wolf.**

**Sinna: Really?**

**Dante: Oh you do speak. Just shy I take it?**

**Sinna:...**

**Dante: Sorry, anyways this will be your room for the time being. You are right next to me so if you need anything you can come over and talk. I'm going to show you the grounds and where we will be training for the next three years. Once I think your ready you will have to face the strongest god general my father has to offer. You will be training with other demons like yourself, male demons to be exact.**

**Sinna: I can handle them.**

Dante laughed and shook his head

**Dante: This is going to be an interesting three years...**


End file.
